Not Lost
by NickeltheRed
Summary: At times it only took those of the mortal kind itself to ruin Gregory's hopes for its progression. "But I could have torn the tongues out from their throats." Perhaps the vampire within him was not yet completely lost.


**I own nothing. All rights to go the director and script writers.**

* * *

His father had said grasping pure humanity again was nothing short of a miracle. Tasting roasted coffee, trying a tenderloin steak, and sun basking at the nearest coast in oh so very long, were some rather stimulating experiences.

But ironically enough, Gregory soon learned the mortal world was still filled with the typical wrongdoings committed by human hands. Being human overall had been quite splendid. Sure. Though at times it only took those of the mortal kind itself to ruin Gregory's hopes for its progression. While he reevaluated this thought, Gregory gave his peer another shove after blocking his punch. He no longer could tolerate Duncan's snide comments regarding his chosen gothic wardrobe. So in reult, their verbal spat transformed into a hallway wrestling match within a matter of moments. Naturally a gathering of students circled them with great curiosity, cheering Duncan on, since no one honestly favored the academy's oddball.

Duncan now red-faced, and getting even more irritated by Gregory's impressive but unexplainable combat skills, stood toe-to-toe with him and yelled more insults.

Then merely on impulse, without thinking thoroughly through his following actions, Gregory had curled his lips over his teeth and let out a bold hiss. His response may have been considered strange to the bystanders, but it still proved effective, for they backed off.

Indeed they all finally appeared more apprehensive at this point. The one closing line their leader could muster before strolling off, was simply, "Freak. You'll get what's comin' to ya."

After the crowd faded out of sight, muttering words of disappointment, Gregory was left by himself to nurse the small cut curving over his bottom lip with his sleeve.

* * *

There was no way Gregory would be in the mood to inform his parents that he had actually received detention after this last round. Fortunately enough for him, he remembered that his father and mother had gone to drop off Rudolf at the Thompson residence. The boys went golfing with Robert once a week. Although his luck waned when he found his sister settled down at the main table, evidently finishing up a Communications essay.

Immediately, she noticed how disheveled he truly was and assumed the worst. "I can't believe you started another fight, Brother! Imagine what Father shall say."

She returned from the freezer and offered him a bag of ice. Taking it with a dull thanks, he further grumbled. "But I could have torn the tongues out from their throats."

"Please, don't say such vile things," Anna cautioned him dramatically, presently tucking the darkened brunette strands which she had finally grew into overtime behind her ear. "You are not Gregory the Fierce anymore. Rudolf and I don't have these sort of problems. It's almost as if you _want_ to be highly conspicuous."

"I know. Forget it, it's over now." And on his way out of the kitchen, Gregory swiped the single apple from the entire produce bowl prearranged upon the adjacent counter. Above all kinds, he chose the fabled forbidden fruit.

Gregory realized lying on in his bed, as he waited for sleep to claim him—even if he _was_ entirely human now—that perhaps the vampire within him was not yet completely lost.

* * *

**I'm amazed how many stories revolve around Gregory, considering he was merely meant to be a secondary character. But then again, I think we can all relate to him when it comes to having an identity crisis and disagreeing with our parents' various opinions. Out of the entire clan, he seemed to be the only vamp who would've been willing to let things lie and fully embrace his immortal nature. I always thought that fact was rather interesting, since the film's plot was purely built off the clan's desperation to change their ways.**


End file.
